True Friends to True Love
by YuriFan300
Summary: It's been 5 years since Tomoyo has seen her best friend, Sakura. What if she gets a chance to see her again when she starts high school? And what are these strange feelings she's having? Could it be love?


**True Friends to True Love**

**Pairing: Sakura x Tomoyo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Yuri here! Okay, after checking out Major Mike Powell III's story, "From Russia with Love 2.0" it had inspired me to write a Sakura x Tomoyo story. Since the love rivalry thing is already taken, I had to figure something out so that it's not copying his ideas. So, please, enjoy the story!**

_"I'm sorry, but it's for the best, Tomoyo."_

_"Please don't go!" the young black haired girl sobs, embracing the other girl tightly. "There's so many things I want to do with you!"_

_"I know." The tan haired girl pulls away and looks at Tomoyo with a serious look. "Promise me that we'll stay in touch and never forget each other."_

_"I *sniff* promise, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo says, still sobbing. _

_"Good. It's a promise then."_

_With that, the two link pinkies to fulfill that promise._

Blue eyes shoot open and a 15-year-old dark haired girl sits up, panting. She looks out her window to notice that it's still dark. She then lowers her head to the blankets as she clutches her blankets.

"It's been so long since you were gone," she whispers. "Like almost 5 years." Unfortunately, due to the family business, Tomoyo Daidouji was unable to contact her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto since she had moved away. As for Tomoyo, she was busy helping her mother out with a lot of family stuff, never having any time to contact Sakura.

"I wonder how you're doing," Tomoyo continues. "How your family is so far? Did you make any new friends during middle school? Did you even remember me?" The last part makes her heart ache. She never wanted her best friend to forget her if they ever meet again.

Tomoyo glances at the clock, which says 2:00 a.m. "I have to wake up early since I'm starting high school in the morning." She lies back down, pulling the covers toward her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tomoyo is eating some breakfast when her mother Sonomi comes to the kitchen to grab some coffee.<p>

"Good morning, Mom," Tomoyo says.

"Morning, Tomoyo," her mother replies as she pours the coffee into her cup. "Are you ready for your first day?"

"Oh, yes! Though, I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous on your first day," Tomoyo's mother says. "I remember when I started high school I felt the same way. That is until I spent time with Sakura's mother. By the way, how is she?"

Tomoyo's smile fades. She has to bring it up on the first day? "I don't know. It's been like 5 years since I last saw her. And I haven't heard anything from her either."

"I'm sorry," Sonomi says while coming over and putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "And I'm also sorry for not giving you a chance to contact Sakura. We were really busy lately that I needed your help to make things easier."

"No, it's okay," Tomoyo replies. "I'm glad I could help. I just wish that I could see her again."

Sonomi looks at her daughter worriedly. "I wish, too. It must have been really hard for you since she moved away, right?"

"It has," Tomoyo admits. "But I don't think it matters since she'll never come back. We haven't contacted each other for the whole five years. And I miss her very much."

Sonomi nods in agreement. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo." She glances at the clock. "Look, you better get going. You're gonna be late for school."

"Yes, Mom." With that, Tomoyo finishes her breakfast, grabs her bag and bids her mother farewell.

Once outside, she starts walking to the driveway, she stops and smells the fresh air. _Ah, how refreshing, _she thinks to herself. The sweet aroma calms Tomoyo a bit, but is still not over missing her best friend. When the bus arrives, she gets in and sits by herself by the window. While looking outside, she thinks to herself, _Someday . . . someday . . . I want to see her again. There's so much that I want to talk about. To catch up on. And . . . to tell her that I missed her. _ Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but quickly shakes it off. She's not going to school looking like this on her first day. Putting on her usual cheerful attitude, she thinks to herself, _Alright! Time to make my first day my best! _

Once the bus stops at the entrance, she gets off and looks at the building while glancing at the sign, which says "Kawasaki High". She smiles as she takes in the new environment around her and watches the boys and girls enter the school. Laughing, she hurriedly enters the school as well. Through the doors, she could hear a lot of chattering from some people, lockers opening and closing and see some teachers walking by her. _This is so awesome! _she thinks to herself. _I think I'm gonna like this school already!_ She looks at her schedule and finds her homeroom number on the sheet. She finds that it's on the second floor on the east wing, so she hurries upstairs and thankfully makes it to the classroom. Most of the students were already here, which isn't too bad. As she takes a seat from the middle of the room, she begins to relax a little. Though it's quite noisy in the classroom, she doesn't mind at all. As the clock starts ticking, more students come in the classroom, including this one girl with short tan colored hair, who shyly walks in and starts taking a seat next to Tomoyo. The dark haired girl quickly takes a look at the girl curiously. _What a cute girl, _she thinks to herself. _Though, she does look very familiar._

Before she could even say anything, the girl looks at her.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"Oh! N-nothing!" Tomoyo says, waving her hands back and forth. "I wasn't staring at you or anything!"

"It's okay." The tan haired girl says. "So, this is your first day here?"

"Yep," Tomoyo replies. "It must be your first day as well."

"Mm-hmm, though I'm kind of nervous."

"My mom told me that it's okay to be nervous on your first day," Tomoyo says. "It happens to everyone."

The tan haired girl nods and laughs. "I guess you're right." Just then, she looks closely at Tomoyo and narrows her eyes. "Wait a minute. Haven't I seen you before?"

The dark haired girl raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"That dark hair, your eyes, and your face," the girl says. "They are all really familiar to me."

"I can say the same for you," Tomoyo says. Then it hits her. "Don't tell me . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

It is then that tears are starting to form in Tomoyo's eyes. Tears of joy. "Sakura-chan, you came back!"

"Long time no see, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura says with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I really hope something like this isn't taken, otherwise I'm gonna go bonkers! Hehe! XD Also, I've noticed that this archive is extremely long, filled with awesome stories, including those Sakura x Tomoyo fanfics. **

**And here's what I'm also noticing: as a yuri fan, I heard that there are some indications that Tomoyo may be in love with Sakura, just like Tamao with Nagisa in Strawberry Panic. Unfortunately, there is no evidence that Tomoyo is in love with Sakura other than some hints that she's overly obsessive with Sakura's cuteness and all. Plus, Tomoyo is always there beside her, helping her out and supporting her and so on. That is why I came to like this pairing. **

**So . . . I would like to thank Major Mike Powell III for inspiring me to write a Sakura x Tomoyo fanfic after reading some of his. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**

**P.S: One more thing, this story has nothing to do with the actual series, as there are tons of characters to handle, which I don't like to do. So, just say that Sakura had never discovered the Clow**


End file.
